


symphony of light

by queerahkiin



Series: supercorp feels fest [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, they give me so many fuzzy feelings i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahkiin/pseuds/queerahkiin
Summary: Lena reflects on her personal growth through her relationship with Kara





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's some karlena! i love them so much okay. i want to wrap Lena in a blanket and just protect her. also side note: happy ten fics being posted on here. whooooo~
> 
> fic title and general inspiration credit to Symphony of Light by Phantasma
> 
> as usual, ignore any mistakes. edited it the best i could
> 
> now strap yourselves in, kiddos, it's time to go on a feels trip

Kara came home late, as usual. Her cape folded in her arms as she tiptoes toward the bedroom. Seeing no light under the doorway, she slowly exhales. She cracks the door open quietly, hoping the hinge won’t squeak and wake the hopefully sleeping figure of Lena up. 

“How was everything?” Lena calls from the bed, turning over on her side to face Kara, “I didn’t bother to turn on the tv, why watch them report it when you can tell me when you got home?”

Kara sets her cape on the dresser along the adjacent wall, shaking her head at the woman in bed. “It was fine, typical bank robbery, I really only needed to walk in and the guys ran off into the alley where the police were waiting,” she leans on the doorframe, “more important though, what are you doing up still?”

“I’ve been waiting up for you,” Lena shrugs as if it were nothing, “it’s a thing I like to do.” Kara’s warm smile is even visible in darkness, not surprising at all. She flicks the lamp on the bedside table on, moving to sit next to Lena. She holds the woman’s jaw in the palm of her hand and presses a sweet kiss to her lips.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Kara lightly scolds, “you have to work in the morning.”

Lena waves her girlfriend off, “Please, I run the company. I can do whatever I want.” She shuffles under the covers, sitting up with her back against the wooden headboard. Kara stands from the bed, unzipping her Supergirl boots and pushing them across the floor. 

“Besides,” Lena yawns, stretching her arms as she watches Kara shimmy out of her outfit entirely, “I love watching how you can change a room from bitter to rich with honey, all by your aura. It’s like you’re replacing all of my self doubt with your constant love and it’s wonderful.”

“Are you always this romantic when you’re tired?” Kara teases, grabbing her oversized joggers and putting them on, “maybe we should just get some sleep, yeah?”

Lena scoots over to the other side of the bed, pulling the covers down so Kara can get underneath with her. She leans up on her elbow, propping her head up while Kara wiggles into the bed and alongside the woman. 

“You know that ever since you came into my life, the cries are no longer here,” Lena says, her voice dropping off at the end, “every anxiety Lex gave me, every doubt my mother instilled in me. Everything. They’re all gone.”

Kara pulls the woman to her, laying on her back so Lena can rest her head on Kara’s chest. She runs her fingers through dark hair, pressing a kiss into the tresses. 

“I know that I’m rebuilding myself, that much is evident,” she takes a deep breath, Kara knowing that she doesn’t openly speak about herself in this manner, “I’m as good as you are on your best days and I genuinely know that it’s because you taught me how to be. Your do good attitude really did a number on me, for the better of course.”

Lena lifts her head up, looking into Kara’s eyes, and Kara just offers her usual smile. She doesn’t want to speak, and she knows she doesn’t have to. She just holds the woman, continuously playing with her hair. 

“I’m glad I’m not biologically a Luthor, that’s why I know my compassion is hereditary,” she jokes, struggling to maintain any semblance of a laugh, “Lex and my mother are cold, shallow people. They seek to destroy anything different to them. If I ever got the chance to explain just what you are to me, maybe they’d see.”

Kara shifts to sit up more in the bed, “But you don’t have to do that. They aren’t what matters.”

Lena nods, “I know that, but it still stands. I care so much about you, someone from another planet. I feel like sometimes that if your heart breaks then mine will burst, regardless of the reasoning. I used to think that I was weak because of it.”

The two go silent for a moment, Kara rubbing her hand up and down Lena’s arm. She traces shapes into her skin with her fingertips, just happy to be touching her. 

“You know you can be weak,” Kara’s voice is soft, looking past Lena at the wall, nervous for the response, “I’m strong enough to be strong for you too.”

Lena pushes Kara away, smirking, “I know that, Supergirl,” she remarks, “I’m strong, but you’ll always be stronger, physically and mentally.”

Kara clicks her tongue, “Oh please, everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses. I discover new weaknesses every day on this planet. Do I even need to mention kryptonite?” 

Instead of rolling her eyes and laughing, she takes what Kara’s says and puts it in the back of her mind. A reminder that even Supergirl has moments of vulnerability.  She sighs, content with herself and puts her head back on Kara’s chest. She holds her ear over her heart, listening to the rhythm within.

For once in her life, she can close her eyes and not see  _ them _ . The space under her eyelids has been painted over, no longer can they haunt her. She can be lulled to sleep with just the beat of her loved one’s heart, and not drugged up to her eye sockets with sleeping pills. Her mind is no longer polluted with people that don’t belong.

“I love you, Kara,” she whispers, confident in her feelings but nervous as to the reaction, “I know it might be early for us to be at that stage and all, but I do. You are the single most important person in my life, you're my best friend and I love you.”

Lena hears Kara’s heartbeat quicken and she looks up to her face. “Lena,” she says, “thank you for everything you told me. Sometimes I forget about others and I get all caught up in myself and my struggles. You remind me that I'm never alone, that I don't have to be trapped inside my head.”

“We make a good team,” Lena pecks Kara’s collarbone, “A Luthor and a Super, who would've guessed it.”

Kara smirks, “You're more than your last name.”

“That may be true but not everyone can see past it.” The younger woman frowns, tracing Lena’s jawline with her thumb. 

“I love you, Lena Luthor,” Kara announces, “last name and all.” 

She grins, the affirmation of mutual feelings makes her chest swell in happiness. For once, she's accepted and appreciated. For once, someone doesn't mind her family. For once, she's allowed to be herself and not fight every single second of the day.

Lena’s eyes well up, happy tears threatening to spill. Kara jolts up, hands instinctively on Lena’s shoulders as she looks over the woman. 

“Are you okay?” she asks, “What happened? Did I say something wrong?”

She shakes her head, smiling as the tears fall, “I'm finally free. Free from every expectation. I can be myself.”

Kara wraps her arms around her girlfriend, humming as she rocks her back and forth. “You know, you're even beautiful when you cry and it's not fair.”

Lena laughs, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and pinches Kara. “You jerk,” Kara sticks her tongue out, flinching from Lena’s fingers, “you totally ruined the moment.”

“But I love you so it's okay.” 

She sighs, feigning annoyance, “If you're going to start pulling that card then I take it back.”

“Oh hush,” Kara pulls the blankets over the two of them, “now let's sleep. We can fake fight in the morning.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


End file.
